leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch
}} Abilities true damage per second for 6 seconds. This effect can stack up to 6 times for a minimum of and maximum of total true damage over the duration. }} | Deadly Venom's relationship with , , and blind has yet to be tested. |spellshield=will not block its application. |additional=*''Deadly Venom'' will count as poison for the purposes of the cooldown reset of . *''Deadly Venom'' can be removed with Quicksilver. |video=Twitch IVideo }} }} For seconds, Twitch attempts to enter stealth, which may be delayed by up to 3 seconds if he takes damage before he goes invisible. While in stealth, Twitch gains 20% bonus movement speed. When Twitch unstealths, he gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. Casting spells or attacking will end his stealth prematurely. |leveling = |cooldown=16 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} | or when Ambush is activated will cause Twitch to exit stealth. **Using or during Ambush's fade timer will cause Twitch to enter stealth, but continue channeling the spell. *Activating consumable items will not break stealth (such as placing a or using a ). However, activating most items, such as will break stealth. |video=Twitch QVideo }} }} Twitch hurls a cask of venom at an area, infecting struck enemies with 2 stacks of and slowing them for 3 seconds. 1400 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=950 }} | and the slow. |additional= |video=Twitch WVideo }} }} Twitch damages all nearby enemies afflicted by , dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus bonus damage for each stack of on an enemy. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1200 }} | stacks are NOT removed when this ability is used. *Upon infecting an enemy champion with , Twitch receives a range indicator showing Contaminate's radius. **The actual range is very slightly bigger than the shown radius. |video=Twitch EVideo }} }} For 7 seconds, Twitch gains bonus attack damage and 300 bonus attack range. Additionally, each of his basic attacks will pierce enemies in an 850 length line, with each unit struck reducing the attack's damage by 20% down to a minimum of 40% damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=850 }} | , and , and will miss if Twitch is blinded. |spellshield=will not block the enhanced autoattacks. |additional=*''Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat'' has no cast time and does not interrupt Twitch's previous orders. **Twitch's attacks during Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat can outrange turrets (850 range opposed to the turrets' 800) meaning he can damage them during Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat without taking damage from them. *Twitch's attacks will pass through structures and terrain, but will not damage structures unless they were directly targeted for the attack. The exception is the Nexus - Twitch's attacks will not deal any damage to it. This is likely a bug. *For purposes of , attacking with Rat-Ta-Tat-Tat counts as a single auto-attack against a single targeted enemy, and as such will only launch one pair of ordinary single-target bolts to nearby enemies. However, the range bonus applies for all three bolts. *Twitch will gain a stack of for each enemy hit. He will also gain a stack of for each enemy hit with a critical strike. |video=Twitch RVideo }} }} References cs:Twitch de:Twitch es:Twitch fr:Twitch pl:Twitch pt-br:Twitch ru:Twitch zh:图奇 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Stealth champion Category:3150 IP champion Category:790 RP champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Assassin champion